rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Archdemons
The Archdemons are the first children and creations of Goddess. They were originally not known as Archdemons or Original Demons, as they were in fact beings known as Spirits of Virtues, sharing somewhat identical traits with angels, however 3/4 Spirits became corrupted, turning them into pure evil beings that wish to plague all of existence with evil and sin. Only one of the Archdemons remains pure but is currently in self-exile while the other three are sealed away. History Sometime after the Archangel's creation, Goddess created four individuals, sharing similar traits to her husband's creation. They were the four Spirits of Virtues, created in this explicit order, Tathamet, Mephistopheles, Baal, and Satan. Each one represented a purity aspect of existence, to help guide lesser mortals and show them the path of good and not negative emotions. Like how she raised the Archangels, Goddess loved her children and for their future roles, they would be put in charge as Lord of Hell, in other words, act as wardens for all souls that wish to repent and forgive themselves for their evil deeds, finally moving onto Heaven, however that plan all came crumbling down when Erebos attacked and out or the four, three of the Spirits were corrupted. Their spiritual nature became dark and evil, turning the three into powerful and extremely dangerous creatures of evil and destruction, the Archdemons, however this corruption would soon take place after Erebos's imprisonment and it was the presence of Maura, Erebos's Shard that brought out that corruption, finalizing their conversion. Tathamet was saved and nowhere around when her brothers became the Archdemons. After Maura was defeated, Tathtamet aided the Archangels into help stop her younger brothers, something she regrets by having to lock them away, causing the three to despise her. With her brothers gone and feeling unable to fulfill her purpose as Lord of Hell, Tathamet leaves but not before she ask her mother to turn her into an Archdemon, but without the corruption, so that she can at least be somewhat close to what he brothers have become. She goes on a self-exile into the far stretches of the galaxy and is never seen again on Earth. Despite their imprisonment, the second oldest, known as Mephistopheles had actually to escape through a crack from his prison, but kept his presence hidden from Heaven. Years wandering in Hell, he created his son, Lucion, an Emperor of Hell (Blue-Eyed Demon). During his time, Mephisto encountered the Empress of Hell, Lilith and was surprise to see she was a demon just like his son. After learning what Lilith was and who she shared somewhat similarities with him and despite his corruption, a bit of Mephisto's original aspect, the Aspect of Love, he adopted Lilith as his daughter and taught her how to full control her demonic powers and embrace her demonic blood, to become ruthless and rule with hatred. He meets Samael, who he recognizes and discovered Lilith was Samael's lover. Mephisto did not approve of the idea that his daughter was in love with an angel, but since Samael fell and saved her when she was a human, he allowed their relationship but warned the Archangel that if he were to ever harm his daughter in any way, an eternity of excruciating pain awaits him. Apparently while Mephistopheles continued to walk free and was unheard from the rest of demon kind, he encountered Uriel and the two engaged in battle. Uriel did not care about the Archdemon of Hatred's fate, but could not let him interfere with Hell's plan to revive Lucifer so she re-sealed him away. Meanwhile, Satan, who was trapped in the coldest and deepest depths of Hell, half frozen on ice, he was apprroached by Uriel and the Archdemons that he among his two older brothers was the most strongest, clever, and dangerous. Proving he could be a useful ally, Uriel bargain that Satan would be set free, once the forshadowing of the Apocalypse would commence. Satan agreed, but to fully accept, he demanded that they send him something to entertain himself to ease his boredom so Satan's prison would be known as Treachery, one the the nine Circles of Hell and worst. Satan was responsible for torturing Judas, Marcus Junius Brutus, and Gaius Cassius Longinus. Known Archdemons Tathamet (Odette Annable).jpg|Tathamet (Archdemon/Spirit of Virtue) Baal (Matt Nable).jpeg|Mephistopheles (Archdemon of Hatred/Spirit of Love) Baal (Neal McDonough).jpeg|Baal (Archdemon of Destruction/Spirit of Creation) Satan (Colin Donnell).png|Satan (Archdemon of Terror/Spirit of Determination) * Tathamet (Archdemon/Spirit of Virtue) * Mephistopheles (Archdemon of Hatred/Spirit of Love) * Baal (Archdemon of Destruction/Spirit of Creation) * Satan (Archdemon of Terror/Spirit of Determination) Powers and Abilities The four Archdemons hold the same level of powers as the Archangels, however each of the four individuals inherit a certain aspect, embodying it and use abilities based off of that aspect. Each four also is strong or weak with certain physical abilities and have unique traits that make them different. The oldest is none other than Tathamet. She is the Archdemon of Virtue and even though she isn't corrupted, she willingly became an Archdemon. She is very well-skilled, has the most potent of fire abilities and has a dragon-like nature, so she has an immunity to magic. Mephistopheles is the second oldest, but is by far physically the weakest of the Archdemons. His current aspect is Hatred and original is Love. He possesses to have the strongest lighting and poison abilities than his siblings. For the third oldest is Baal. He is a being that specializes in magic and is quite proficient at it. His current aspect is the Aspect of Destruction and original is creation. The youngest and dangerous of the Archdemons is Satan. He holds the greatest physical strength than any of his siblings. He uses fire and lighting like his older siblings. He is the Archdemon of Fear and originally the Spirit of Determination. Despite being the youngest, Satan is claim to be probably the strongest out of the four. Vulnerabilities Much like the Archangels, the Archdemons are immune to basic demonic weaknesses as for one, they are not beings who can be exorcised since they have original bodies. Holy Water, Hallowed Ground, Salt, and Iron cannot affect them. While angel blood cannot harm them, blood of an Archangel on the other hand can as it can be poisonous, due to their demonic nature. What can seem to harm or kill the Archdemons are weapons such as an Archdemon Blade, Archangel Blade, or other weapons at their level and personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings. The opposite aspects of what the Archdemons embody can greatly weaken them such as Satan being vulnerable to those who conquer their fear and face him head on with determination. Gallery Tathamet.JPG|Tathamet (True Visage) Mephisto True Form (Rose of God).jpg|Mephistopheles (True Visage) Baal True Form (Rose of God).jpg|Baal (True Visage) Satan True Form.jpg|Satan (True Visage) Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Goddess's Creations Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:High Tier Demons Category:Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Alive Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Seed of Life Category:Heart of Fear Category:Viceroy of Heaven Category:Spirits Category:Rulers Category:Primordial Species Level Entities